1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an applicator for tying a thread for stitching a wound with individual stitches.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Different techniques are known for stitching wounds in bodily cavities by means of a thread which has to be tied. These however require difficult manipulations with needle and thread under considerable expenditure of patience and time and a specific routine.